Seth and Hannah!
by ellee-may
Summary: Leah is doing work experience at the local adoption center were she meets a girl named Hannah who is her new BFF. When Leah brings her home someone imprints Some more unexpected twists to come... Better summary inside... PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Seth and Hannah

Summary:

Leah has to work at the local adoption centre for work experience. Leah becomes friends with a girl named Hannah and one day takes her home for the weekend, but wishes she didn't when Seth finds his imprint.

Sam, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Jared and Quil can all phase into werewolves and Leah is the only girl who can phase. Sam imprinted on Emily and Jared imprinted on Kim. No one else has imprinted yet. (YET!!!)

Please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes; I am no good when it comes to those sorts of things.

Chapter 1

Leah's POV:

"Your work experience will be for 1 week and everyone is expected to work your hardest. You all start on Monday so you can all get a good weekends rest. Do Not! Let the school down these places has been very generous by letting you students work there so. Do Not! Let us down!" Miss Cunningham continued to babble on about our work experience while I completely zoned out. Miss Cunningham walked over to my desk and put down an envelope. "Miss Clearwater, you will be working at the local adoption centre with the kids. Mr Dawson, you will be working at the local mechanics..." She continued to walk around the class room handing everyone envelopes and telling them were they would be working.

Once class was finished I walked out to the parking lot to Seth's car were he was ready and waiting for me.

"So what did you get for your work experience?" Seth asked me as we drove out of school.

"Working at the local adoption centre. What did you get?"

"Working with the cops, Sam must have put a good word in for me." I chuckled to myself and Seth continued to drive us home.

Once we were home I did my normal routine: say hi to mum, homework, dinner, shower, free time and then to bed.

*next day*

I woke up in the morning to find no one home. Mum had left a note saying that she had to go out and will be back later and that Seth had gone out to Emily and Sam's, so I decided to have a shower and maybe head over to Emily's.

Once I hopped out of the shower I decide to clean up a little first before I head over to Emily's so that it's nice and clean for Mum and when she gets home.

Once I have finally cleaned up a little I head over to Emily's and Sam's to find that Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry and Quil are all talking. I figure it must be important since all that they tell me is that Emily and Kim are out the back. I walk out the back to find Kim and Emily talking.

"Hey." I say as I take a seat next to Kim, "I hope I'm welcome."

"You always are Leah, especially since your Mum and Dad are out and Seth is over here." Emily says.

"Thanks'." I say as Kim pours me a drink of juice. Emily, Kim and I continue talking until it is almost lunch time.

"Do you want some lunch?" Emily asks. "I'm going to have to go and get the boys lunch started."

"OK." I say as Emily, Kim and I get started on making lunch for everyone.

After lunch I head home and start making dinner for Mum and Seth.

"What are you making me?" Seth says as he comes through the door.

"Dinner."

"Thanks, by the way Mum is not going to be home for dinner tonight, she won't be back until real late." Seth explains.

"O, I have made dinner and dessert for all three of us and more."

"Just invite Emily and Sam over then."

"Really?"

"Just do it Leah," Seth says

"Fine," I say as I pull out the phone to give them a call.

"_Hey Emily, Leah here."_

"_Hey Leah, What's wrong?" Emily asks._

"_Nothing, Seth and I were just wondering since Mum is not going to be here for dinner and I have made dinner for her and more, we were wondering if you and Sam want to come over around 6:00 for dinner then you are more than welcome."_

"_Ok, cool, will be over then." _

"_See you then, bye."_

"_Bye," Emily says as we both hang up the phone._

"EMILY AND SAM ARE COMING FOR DINNER SETH." I yell up the stairs to Seth. "SO GET CLEANING!!!" Before I know it I am running around the house cleaning up, mostly Seth's mess of course. Not before long I looked over to clock and noticed that it was 5:45.

"SETH." I yelled up the stairs. "GET READY, EMILY AND SAM WILL BE HERE ANY TIME NOW."

"COMING." He yelled back.

SETHS POV:

I would just wish that Leah would stop nagging me about cleaning up its just Emily and Sam. I hear Sam's car pull up the drive so I decide to escape out the back door to greet them.

"Hey guys."Emily said as she hopped out of the car and began to bring in some food.

"Hi," I say "You didn't need to bring anything; Leah has been cooking since she got home."

"It was nothing." Sam said

"I would have felt bad if I bought nothing." Emily said as we headed inside. Soon we all took a seat at the table and ate dinner.

"I heard Seth was working with Sam for work experience," Emily said "What did you get Leah?"

"O ummm, I'm working at the local adoption centre with the kids." Leah explained.

"Sounds like fun." Emily said. We continued talking the whole way through dinner, when we were done Emily and Leah did the dinner dishes and then served up dessert. After dessert Sam and I went into the lounge and talked. Time was flying by and before we knew it, it was almost 9:00.

"We'd better head off." Emily said as she finished helping Leah with the last of the dishes and walked into the lounge.

"Thanks for coming." Leah said as Emily and Sam made their way out to their car.

"Bye." I walked upstairs and fell asleep watching movies upstairs.

*NEXT DAY*

LEAHS POV:

I was sick of Seth falling asleep on the couch; it really annoyed me when I wanted to watch T.V. I decided not to get revenge because then I knew I would get my pay back later.

"Seth wake up! I want to watch T V." I said as I softly shook him awake.

"Go away Leah, I'm sleeping."

"You were and you're in the lounge." I said as his phone went off. I quickly took hold of his phone and read the message; it was from Jared and it said:

_Seth, can you please take my patrol today, Kim is really sick and I need to be there for her. Cheers Jared_

"Get up lazy Jared needs you to take his Patrol." I say as I shift Seth again.

"Why?"

"Kim's sick, GET UP!!!"

"You do it."

"NO!!! Any way I have things to do." As I say this Seth gets another message for Sam this time saying:

_Seth, take Jared's Patrol today he needs to be there for Kim, Hurry!_

"Hurry up lazy, now Sam knows. Just go do his patrol."

"Fine," Seth says. Seth heads off to do the patrol and the T V is all mine.

"BYE!!" I yell as I hear the door slam behind Seth.

"Leah?" I hear mum call from their bedroom "Was that you?"

"Yea and Seth." I say

"Ok."

"He's taking Jared patrol cause Kim's sick and he is not too happy about it." I yell back. I go back to watching the T V and then finish any home work and pick out what to wear tomorrow. Skinny jeans, T and Ballet flats or summer dress with Ballet flats? I decide to go with the skinny Jeans, T and ballet flats when I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask as I open the door.

"It's me, Quil."

"Hi Quil." I say "May I ask why you are here?"

"Just wanted to see what Seth was doing today."

"O, he has gone out on patrol for Jared because Kim is sick."

"Ok tell him to give me a yell when he gets back."

"Will do." I say as Quil leaves and I close the door after him.

"Who was that?" Mum yells from the kitchen.

"Quil, he wanted to see Seth." I reply as I head back into my room. I finish with the last of my homework that I have to do for tomorrow and eventually fall asleep doing so.

_**Hope you enjoyed... please tell me what you thought... not to sound pushy but please R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A/N: sorry guys I made a couple of mistakes in the last Chapter thanks to Twi-twanger for picking up on them. 1. Leah is not completely over Sam and Emily being together but is slowly getting over it and 2. Seth's Dad (Harry Clearwater) is dead so I have fixed that Chapter. **_

_**Once again special thanks to Twi-Twanger SUCH A HELP!!!! :D**_

Leah's POV:

I was woken up early by my alarm clock, my first day of work experience was ahead of me and I was pumped. I quickly showered, got changed and had breakfast with Seth and Mum.

"Pancakes, Yum mum." I say as the aroma of pancakes takes over the house.

"Yep, for your first day of work experience." Mum says as she places another stack onto the table. Mum, Seth and I finish breakfast and then Seth and I say our goodbyes to mum.

"Bye mum." Seth says.

"By mum," I say as I pull her and Seth in for a family hug.

"By Kids," mum says as we hop into our separate cars. I pull out my map and find were the adoption centre is. Seth and I take our separate ways when we come to the end of our drive way. The drive to the adoption centre is nice; you drive through the country side, through the hills. I pull up into the adoption centre; it is a lovely old white villa surrounded by a bed of flowers of all different colours. I park my car and walk into the reception.

"Hello, I'm Leah Clearwater. I am here for my work experience." I say to the lady behind the front desk.

"We'll you are nice and early." She explains. "Come with me." She says as she leads me over to a gorgeous looking girl; she has blue eyes, tan Quileute looking skin, and is very tall she looks a lot like Sam but in a girly way. "This is Hannah, she is one of our teenagers here, and Hannah will give you a tour and introduce you to some of the people here."

"Hi, I'm Hannah,"

"O cool. Hi Hannah I'm Leah." I say as she welcomes me with a hug. I walk around the adoption centre admiring the art work done by the kids hung all over the wall, the place is very homely.

"This is my room." Hannah says as she leads me into her room, the walls are painted a light shade of pink and has white dressers, bed, been bags and bookshelf and is decorated with photos and posters all over the wall. The one thing that catches my eye is the wolf teddy bear on her bed, I chuckle to myself and begin a conversation.

"How long have you lived her for?" I ask

"I have lived her since I was about 1, apparently my parents lived here in WA with my older brother and died when I was about 3" Hannah said. "I can't even remember what a real family is like; I want to get out of her a.s.a.p and live on my own so I can go to college or shop whenever I want and meet new people, some boys."

"Would you like to come round to my place some time? I can introduce you  
to my family and friends?"  
"You would do that?"  
"Yeh sure, you seem like a really nice person."I say as the lady from the  
reception comes in and asks if I would like to take Hannah out for lunch later on.  
"Sure" I say as we stand up and walk to the door, ready to get the day  
started.

"We don't this very often," The lady explains, "But you two seem to get along really well." Hannah and I walk to my car and go to a local cafe by my house for lunch.

"Do you mind if I pop in and get something?" I ask as we head towards my house

"Of course not." Hannah says.

"Thanks." I say as we pull into my driveway.

"Your house is beautiful,"

"Thanks," I say as Hannah and I head inside. "My Dad did it up just before he died," We head to the front door.

"Hey mum," Yell from the door.

"Hey Leah," Seth? Was that Seth? What's he doing home?

"Seth?" I ask.

"Yep, and Sam." He says.

"Come Hannah; meet my brother Seth and his friend Sam." I say as we walk inside.

"Ok, cool." Hannah says as we head inside.

Seth's POV:

"Hi mum," Leah yells from outside.

"What is she doing home?" Sam asks.

"I don't know." I say

"Hi Leah." I Yell.

"Seth?" she asks,

"Yep and Sam." I say as Leah comes in the door with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, sparkling blue eyes, tall, tan Quileute skin; she is gorgeous, she's like nothing I have ever seen before

"Hey guys, this is Hannah." Leah says. Hannah what a beautiful name. I can't stop steering. I know I should stop but I can't.

"Hi," Hannah says. Hannah what a beautiful name, and what. A beautiful voice.

"Seth, can I talk to you out side for a moment?" Sam asks while walking towards the back door. I follow him and when we get outside Sam says "Seth, I think you just imprinted."

LEAH'S POV:

Seth won't stop steering at Hannah; he looks at Hannah the same way Jared looks at Kim. "Seth, can I talk to you outside?" Sam asks. I think my brother just imprinted on Hannah.

"Come with me," I tell Hannah as we head to my room. Hannah takes a seat on my bead while I grab my phone, wallet and a light cardigan.

"Leah, I don't want to admit this but, your brother is HOT!!!" Hannah says. Well there is a relief at least she likes him.

"Thanks, he's single you know. Well that's all I need, and we had better get back before they start looking for us." I say as Hannah follows me to my car. We drive back to the adoption centre and I spend the rest of the afternoon looking around with Hannah and getting to know some of the other kids. Before I know it its 5:30 and the lady from reception tells me that I should head home and that I was allowed to go at 4:00.

"Thanks," I say "I was having allot of fun," I say goodbye to Hannah and she slips a note into my back pocket and head home for dinner. The whole drive home I am thinking about how Seth imprinted on Hannah.

"Hey, Mum." I say as I hop out of my car and see mum working in the kitchen.

"Hi Leah, I have to meet Hannah." Mum says as she gives me a big hug.

"You know already?"

"Yea Sam told me and Seth won't shut up about her either,"

"Ok." I say as I head to my room and read the note that Hannah Slipped into my pocket it says: Leah, my cell phone number is 02103948576** (**A/N that is a fake number!)** look forward to seeing you tomorrow and say hi to your brother and family for me!!!

I walk down stairs and send Hannah a message saying hi and asking if I can give Seth her number because he wants it (he doesn't yet but he will soon) I ask as I walk down stairs and into the kitchen.

"So how was today?" mum asked as I took a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a seat at the table.

"Awesome," I say "There are so many nice people there..." I continue to babble on about my day when Seth comes in and asks "Can you bring Hannah for dinner tomorrow and invite her to a bon fire on Friday?" Seth asks as he sits next to me, he looks miserable.

"OK,"

"How's Hannah?" he asks.

"Good, she is already falling for you she didn't stop talking about you all after noon." I said to cheer him up, yes she was falling for him and yes she did talk about her but not all afternoon. As I said this a smile slowly grew on Seth's face as I got a message from Hannah saying: Of course... He's so HOT!!! See you tomorrow.

"Here Seth give me your phone, Hannah gave me her number."

"Really?"

"Yep," I put Hannah's number into Seth's phone and before I knew it he was texting her.

"Phones away kids, dinners ready." Mum said as she placed our plates in front of us,

"Thanks mum." I say as we all dig into our pasta. After dinner I head to my room and pick out an outfit for tomorrow; summer dress, cardigan and Ballet flats and then head to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for bed.

After my shower I hop into bed and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth and Hannah

_**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long. I was at camp**_

_**I'm currently recovering from concussion. I was knocked out on the hydro slide at camp, so I'm meant to be resting at the moment but I'm trying to update all of my stories.**_

_**Remember to Review**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3:

Leah's POV:

The next day and I'm ready and waiting for my alarm clock to go off, for many reasons of course, one; I love working at the adoption centre, two; I get to see my new friend Hannah and three; I get to see the girl who brightened my little brothers day and little does she know she may one day be my sister in-law.

I get up and quickly hop into the shower because I know for a matter of fact that Seth is worse than a girl when it comes to taking his time in the bathroom. Once I'm out of the shower I decided against what I choose to wear yesterday and I came to the decision of my black skinny jeans, purple v neck top that gathers under the chest and black ballet flats. When I'm finally changed I run down stairs with the towel still wrapped around my head and grab a bowl of special k.

I'm in the middle of eating my bowl when Mum comes down in her .

"Hey mum," I say as she puts the kettle on and begins to make herself a cup of tea.

"Hi love, are you looking forward to work today?"

"Of course I am," I say as I rinse my bowl and put it into the dish washer.

I run upstairs and quickly straighten my hair so it's hanging loose around my waist.

"Well I better head off, see you tonight mum," I say as I grab my bag, Keys and coat off of the hook and head out to my car.

I take the now familiar root to the adoption centre. When I arrive there I notice that most of the kids are at school. I walk inside to the reception were the lady that I meet yesterday welcomes me, "Hey Leah, nice to see you again,"

"Hello,"

"Everyone has headed off to school today; most of them attend Forks elementary,"

"O, were does Hannah go?"

"O since she is one of our older ones they would usually attend fork high, but in her parents will they asked for her to attend a private school, and since they left the money we can't say no,"

"O, OK,"

"Yea, Hannah is very unfortunate, most kids usually get adopted but she is a teenager and people don't usually like to adopt them when they get older,"

"Poor Hannah," I say, I'm thinking that it is time to do some work so try to speed up our conversation,

"So love, would you mind hanging around with some of the younger kids today and then maybe pick Hannah up from school later, save her from catching to busses and then having to walk all of that way,"

"Sure thing," I say as I head over to the playroom were all the little kids are finger painting.

"Hi, you must be Leah?" An unfamiliar lady asks. "I'm Kara, I work here,"

"Yea, I'm Leah, nice to meet you," She seems nice enough.

Kara introduces me to some of the littler kids and then asks me to help them with the finger painting. I surprisingly have a lot of fun finger painting with the little kids and getting to know them.

Once they have finished with their finger painting it's morning tea time. They all get there serving of fruit and I get a break. I decide to take a walk around the back of the place, see what else there is.

When I'm out the back my phone vibrates in my pocket which makes me jump, since it is my break I pull it out to check the message; there are two, one from Hannah and one from Seth. The one from Seth says: _ Leah, Have you asked Hannah to come round for dinner yet? PLEASE DO!!! _ I laugh at how desperate he sounds and reply with: _ CHILL!!! Not yet cause she's at school = [I will as soon as she gets back, promise._ And the other message is from Hannah saying: _ are you surviving without me there?!? LOL have fun btw will be back around 4ish._

I put my phone away and continue my walk. There is a pool and a tennis court and a whole lot of toys but nothing to fancy. I head back inside were the little ones are playing around. I head back to Kara who says that there is nothing that I need to do and I can do whatever I want. I play with one of the little groups of girls, Barbie's of course, but I'm not too bothered since I play it with Claire whenever I baby sit her. I continue playing with them until lunch time because after that is nap time.

While all the little ones are asleep and everyone else is at school I sit behind the front desk answering the phone until Hannah gets back,

"I was wondering if I could take Hannah to my place for dinner tonight." I ask the lady who greets me in the mornings.

"That would be wonderful; she doesn't get to socialize enough around here," She explains with a huge smile growing on her face "You can take her out whenever you want as long as you return her and Hannah wants to go,"

"Thank you so much," I say as Hannah comes through the door,

"Hey Leah," Hannah Says as she engulfs me into a hug,

"Hey Hannah, what you doing tonight?" I ask. She looks as if she just heard my conversation because she doesn't even think about it and says.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you maybe-"

"Yes, 1 000 000 times yes!"

"You don't know what I was going to say," I say as we head up to her room "For all you know I could have wanted to ask you if you wanted to clean all the toilets in La Push," She chuckles as what I just said

"Well I think you do,"

"How?"

"Seth," Well that explains it, "He asked me to dinner at your place and he said that you were going to ask me when I got back from school, so I assumed-"

"Wow girl, hold your horses, yea I was going to ask you to dinner."

"Thanks let me get ready and get out of this stuffy uniform,"

"OK." I say as I head to the door to give her some privacy.

"What should I wear?" Hannah asks, I turn around to an awfully confused looking Hannah standing by her wardrobe.

"Something comfy casual, it's no big deal,"

"Come and help me choose," She says as I head over to her wardrobe. We both decided on the same pair of Jeans and a flattering top with a simple cardigan. We head down stairs and toward my car.

"By girls," The lady from reception and Kara say as we exit the building.

We arrive at my car and hop inside, as soon as we get going we are singing along to the radio. We arrive at my house within 10 minutes. We head towards the door and I can hear Sam and Emily inside to.

"There are some friends of ours in there by the way; I didn't know they were coming." I say.

"That's OK, as long as Seth's there, wink wink" I chuckle at her practically drawling over Seth.

I open the door and head inside with Hannah soon following,

"Hey Emily, this is Hannah," I say as Emily gives Hannah a big bear hug.

"Nice to meet you Hannah, this is my fiancé Sam," She says gesturing to Sam.

"Hi I'm Sam Uley," Sam says shaking Hannah's hand.

"Uley?" Hannah Asks looking as if something was confusing her.

_**I know that that was a short chapter but I wanted to stop it there! =]**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**=]**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Seth and Hannah**

**Chapter 4: Uley?**

**Hannah's POV:**

"Hi, I'm Sam Uley," Sam says as I shake his hand, wow it's hot wait did he just say Uley?

"Uley?" I asked really unsure if he just said Uley. I've always known that I have a brother but the adoption centre has never really looked into it, so I have always assumed that he died when my parents died. What am I thinking? He can't be my brother!

"Yes, Samuel Robert Uley." He said very proud.

"Well, that's kind of creepy," I mumbled as we took a seat in the lounge.

"What's creepy?" Emily asked.

"Well you see _my_ name is Hannah Amy Jane Uley, my Mums name was Amy Jane and my Grandma's name was Hannah apparently and apparently my Dad's name was Robert and my Grandpa's name was Samuel, so I find that ever so slightly creepy." I say as Sam stiffens.

"Dinner's ready!" Leah's mum calls from the kitchen, perfect timing since that was an extremely awkward situation. We all walk over to the table. There is a mountain load of food on the table, how can 6 people possibly eat all of that!

"The boy's are big eaters," Emily says as we take a seat around table. I sit in between Leah and Seth and across from Sam who is sitting next to Emily and Sue- Leah and Seth's mum.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to dinner," I say as we all serve our meal. Gosh! Talk about big eaters! Emily, Sue and I have normal sized plates but Gosh! Leah, Seth and Sam there a totally different story!

"So Hannah, how long have you lived in the adoption centre?" I had to think about this it's been like 14 and half years.

"About 14 and a half years I think, my parents died and my 2 brothers went to live with my uncle," Sam stiffened and looked at me in disbelieve. Why does he keep doing that when I mention my family?

**Leah's POV:**

Well that's not cool! I've always thought that Sam and Hannah have the same eyes but they can't be brother and sister because that would eventually make Sam my brother in law, EW I dated my brother in Law and I can't secretly be in love with my brother in Law that is just wrong. I decided to change the subject, "This is really good mum," I say. Everybody nods and sends smiles to my mum. That's my mum.

"Sam, are you working tonight?" Seth asks.

"Nope, I'm spending the night with my lovely fiancée," Sam looks at Emily with those loving eyes, I hope I never imprint, why would I want my life to be all about 1 person "Collin and Embry are tough," Great, were going to be in trouble tomorrow with Collin and Embry on patrol tonight they just going to be mucking around. O well!

Seth let out a sigh obviously thinking what I was thinking.

**Hannah's POV:**

The way Sam looked at Emily sent me to heaven and back, I wish Seth looked at me in that sort of way. I was looking in Seth's direction dreaming about me and him in the future. What was I doing? I hardly knew this guy and I was dreaming over him, the worst part was he was one of my closest friend's brothers.

"That was delicious," Emily said as she placed her knife and fork down.

"Have some more love" Sue said.

"I couldn't eat another mouthful I'm so full," Once we were all finished we took a seat in the living room. They asked me all sorts of things about my family and I answered them the best I could, the more and more I said the more and more Sam looked confused.

"Are you all right Sam?" Sue asked looking just like a concerned mother.

"Yea, it's just." He was stuttering over his words trying to spit out something serious.

"What is it Sam?" Emily asked looking so concerned.

"We'll it's just Hannah could be my sister, but I thought my sister died when my parents died," Sam said looking at me. I began to feel really nervous knowing that he was thinking what I was thinking.

"Yea and my brother died when my parents died." I said trying to clear everything up.

"When did your parents die? If you don't mind me asking." Emily asked looking really bad that the subject came up. It's been 14 and half years, I really don't mind!

"14 and half years ago, on the 1st of April it was there anniversary" I said as Sam looked at me in disbelief. Emily obviously knew something I didn't and held Sam in a protective hug. She whispered something into his ear and he and Emily walked outside.

"What was that all about?" Seth asked looking at me. I was stunned why would he do that? Sue looked at me with a mix of joy and sorrow in her eyes.

"Sam's parents died 14 and a half years ago as well, he also lost his sister as well. It must have just brought back memories." Sue explained obviously felling pain herself.

I felt a tear trickle down my face with the flashbacks flooding back.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting on the swings at the local park with my brother I was swinging and he was pushing me like any older brother would!_

"_I wuv you!" I said as I was reaching for the sky._

"_I love you to little sis," He said as I tried to jump of the swings but failed because the swing hit my head on the way back down. I was in fits of giggles and I could see my brother trying not to laugh, trying to be supportive but he was failing! But I was 2 and I still loved him_

_*End of flashback*_

Too many tears were building up and I was finding it hard to hold them back. I felt Leah, sue and Seth all make sure I was ok.

I heard a wolf cry in the woods and Emily came back into the room. Seth and Leah looked at each other Leah dashed out the door. But why? Why now? Seth stayed and came to my side pulling me closer to him, I loved the feeling even though I would not admit to it but Seth was making me feel so much better.

_*flashback*_

_I was in the car with the hot sun pounding through windows._

"_Were my bruda," I asked with tears falling down my face._

"_Your brother is going to live with your uncle and you are coming to stay with us," The lovely lady driving the car said._

"_Why can't I stay wif my bruda?" I asked, I wanted to stay with my brother for life, I loved him so much. I knew that my life was no longer at its best._

_*End of flash back* _

Tears were pounding but I was with Seth, it just felt so right. I was hoping Leah wouldn't come back and see me like this, with Seth. I knew how protective she was of him and how it would be so heart breaking to see me with her brother.

Leah and Sam both eventually came back into the room as if nothing had ever happened. Sam went straight to Emily's side and Leah went to her mums. I loved the way they were all like family even after what happened between her and Sam. I remember her telling me about her and Sam on the day she took me out for lunch, she had tears in her eyes that almost shed, but she managed to hold them back.

"Hannah, if you don't mind tomorrow, I'm going to have to go to the adoption centre and talk to whomever is in charge, there are a few things I need to know." Sam said. I looked at Leah.

"I'll take you Sam," Leah said as a smile crept back on to Emily's face.

"Well, I guess I will see you in the morning," Emily said, "We had better go before it gets too late, thanks so much for dinner Sue," Emily said as she gave us all a hug and headed out the door.

Gosh Emily is so nice.

Since I was staying at Leah's tonight I offered to help with the dishes but she insisted she was fine and Leah and I went upstairs.

We talked for ages about all sorts of things like about each other's school. I told her about how my parents put on there will that I MUST attend a private school and get a good education no matter where I lived and Leah told me about her school.

Soon after we went to bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow.

Why did Sam need to go to the adoption centre?

_**Well there's another chapter!**_

_**Sorry for not updating earlier, I've been at camp (and got concussion) and have been training 24/7 for the maadi cup which is the New Zealand secondary schools rowing championships! Wich starts tomorrow! Wish me luck! My crews are hoping to do well since we won some medals at the north Islands! **_

_**Question of the day:**_

_** Were do my readers come from? I really want to know!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Seth and Hannah

**Hmmmm... ENJOY! And please review... and remember NO hater! =]**

Chapter 5:

Hannah's POV:

Today Sam was planning on coming to the adoption centre to talk to someone about something, I'm not too sure. But let's get back to current time. I was at Leah's house in there spear bedroom getting ready for today. I had picked out what to wear yesterday when Leah told me about staying over. I was planning on a white singlet top, grey jumper, dark blue skinny jeans and my black ballet flats. I was just about to get changed when there was a light knock on my door. I got up to check who it was and it was Seth.

"Hi," I said reasonably cheerful considering it was still early in the morning, and did I mention he looked like he had just been for a run?

"Hey, I didn't wake you up did I?" He said with an apologetic voice obviously looking at my P.J's.

"Of course not,"

"O sweet, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come with us to Sam and Emily's for Breakfast. Emily's a great cook,"

"Sure that would be great, just let me get changed and then I will be ready to go,"

"OK, see you soon, Leah and I will be waiting down stairs," He said as he left closing the door behind him. I quickly got changed and just brushed my hair into a high pony tail. I slipped my shoes on, on the way out and went down stairs to see Seth but no Leah,

"Where's Leah,"

"Let's just say you're faster than I thought," He said as he looked into my eyes and I looked into his deep, deep brown eyes, I was getting lost, but it was as if it was on que Leah came prancing down the stairs nudging her brother's shoulder.

"Ready to go? I'm starving," Leah asked,

"Yeap,"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Seth said as we made our way to the door.

We walked to Sam and Emily's, it wasn't as far as I thought it was be, it was only down the road.

When we arrived at Sam and Emily's house it was as if it was Leah's and Seth's house to because they just walked straight in, without even knocking. The house smelt amazing, like freshly cook bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausages, pancakes, toast and muffins.

"hi guys!" Emily said as she shrouded us with a huge hug.

'Hi's' came from all of us and we took a seat at the table were the food was. The food looked and smelled amazing, Emily was an amazing cook.

"Eat up before it gets cold," Emily insisted. And so we did.

Leah had told me about the 'her and Sam' thing and how Sam's know with her cousin Emily. They seemed like an Amazing couple, the way they looked at each other was like they were the only two on the earth and Emily was all that matters to Sam, I thought it was adorable, and to be honest I don't think that Leah and Sam would make a couple as good as them. But I won't tell Leah that.

The food was sooo good, probably the most amazing food I have ever had in my life.

"Thanks Emily, that was amazing," I said as I finished.

"Welcome honey," Emily said as she began to clear the table. "I have a very good feeling about something today!" Emily said very excitied.

"So do I," said Sam,

"About?" Leah asked.

"Something very good for all of us," Sam explained. I just ignored it and went to help Emily clean up the dishes.

"HANNAH!" Emily almost screamed at me, I looked at her worried. What have I done wrong? "IT'S MY JOB TO CLEAN UP!" I sighed in relief as I found out it was about nothing.

"But Emily, it's rude to not let me help," I insisted. Emily just laughed to herself and looked at me

"hun, I'm doing it!"

"Just let her be, come and join us" Seth said signalling for the couch. I smiled and walked over to the lounge. I took a seat next to Seth and looked at Sam as he began to talk.

"The adoption centre opens at 11:00 and it's almost 8:00 now, so if you 3 want to go to the beach for an hour or something I'm happy with that," I smiled, Sam was so nice.

"Sounds good," Leah said "let's go" she finishes as she stands up and walks to the door with Seth and I soon following.

We walked down onto the beach and sat on a rock just looking out to the sea, I was getting lost in the beauty when I remembered that I did not know why sam wanted to go to the adoption centre, I had an idea why, but I wasn't 100% sure so I thought that I would ask Seth and Leah.

"Do you guys know why Sam wants to go to the adoption centre with me?" I asked. I kept looking out to the water even though I could feel eyes looking at me.

"isn't it obvious?" Leah questioned, "I mean I don't know for sure but I have a fair idea."

"I suppose so," I said still looking at the water.

"I know why," Seth said, I faced to look at him "I heard last night on pa-" and with that he was gone, Leah had covered his mouth before he could finished. I looked at Seth and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me please?"

"Sorry, it's a surprise!" Seth said looking at me with those amazing brown eyes. I smiled at him but then frowned a little. I hate surprises.

I could see Leah getting angry at Seth but in a brother sister sort of way, I smiled at that and though about how cute it was before I was cut off by Leah,

"I think we should get back to Sam and Emily's" she said as she and Seth stood up. Seth reached his hand out to help me up, I gladly took it and hopped up.

"Thanks Seth," I said, I could feel the electricity running between our two bodies as we touched skin.

"Let's go," Seth said as he hopped in the middle of the two of us draping his arms over Leahs shoulder and my shoulder. I smiled as we walked back to Sam and Emily's.

We arrived back at Sam and Emily's to a crowd of people that I was NOT expecting, so I just smiled and walked in. I noticed that I was getting looks from all the guys then I realised that Seth's arm was no longer around Leah, just around me. I could feel my cheeks turn bright red and I could feel the smile on my face grow bigger and bigger.

"Almost time to go, you ready Hannah and Emily?" Sam asked breaking the silence. Emily smiled, nodded and walked over to Sam.

"I'm ready when ever," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Well then let's go," Sam said as he stood up and grabbed his keys, kissing Emily's forehead on the way.

"I'm trusting that you boys will clean up after yourself and respect the girls while I am gone," Sam said in a commanding but friendly sort of tone.

We walked out to the car and I hopped in the back. Sam and Emily smiled and we drove off.

We followed the road to the adoption centre that I knew all too well. I found it quite a depressing place following the road that took me to a place that I never thought I could get out of, but one day, maybe even today I know I will.

**AN:/ I know this is a shortish chapter but they WILL get longer if you REVIEW **

**So please review and NO HATERs **** ignore all grammar mistakes please.. not my strong point :P but anyway...**

**REVIEW **** x**


	6. Chapter 6

Seth and Hannah 

_We followed the road to the adoption centre that I knew all too well. I found it quite a depressing place following the road that took me to a place that I never thought I could get out of, but one day, maybe even today I know I will. _

Chapter 6:

Hannah's POV:

Were we following the very familiar road to the adoption centre that I went down almost every day to get back and forth for school. I could see the house approaching ahead and knew there was not far to go. As we pulled up to the place Emily was getting very excited and could hardly sit in her seat. I just smiled at her.

"Well, here we are," Sam said. He hopped out of the car and we were all soon following. As we pulled in and walked towards the door the person who is in charge of all the adoptions came out to greet us. I just smiled and went inside and into my room.

About an hour later there was a knock on my door, I smiled and went to answer it knowing that it would be Emily.

"PACK UP ALL YOUR STUFF YOUR COMING WITH US!" Emily said over excited as she ran into my room with Sam walking behind her. The lady who greeted us at the door also came in.

"Hope you don't mind love, but you have been spending a lot of time with them and legally they can take you, but we will let Sam explain that later," she smiled and left before I could thank her.

"CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE YOU WITH US HANNAH!" Emily said as I began to pack my bags. "SETH IS GOING TO BE SO HAPPY!"

"Seth?" Sam looked at me like Emily had just spilled the biggest secret.

"EVERY ONE WILL BE!" Emily said, I smiled and finished packing my bags, by the time I was done it was almost lunch time.

"Let's go!" Emily said as we walked out towards the car.

But on the way out taking in what _was_ my home I saw my friends, the people who I will miss so much. I had to have one last hug, I just had to.

"Sam, Emily?" I asked as they looked at me. "Can I have a minute?"

"Sure thing Hun, have as long as you like, we will be in the car," Emily said as her and Sam went to the car, I ran up to my best friend Gemma who I miss incredibly.

"Hannah..." she said as she hugged me tight. "Why do you have to go? I'm going to miss you so much, call me as often as you can and please and visit me... please"

"I promise I will Gemma." I said as I hugged her tighter, I could feel a tear fall down my cheek and I could feel them down hers to.

"You should get going Hun," she said as she slowly let go, I didn't want to but I knew I had to. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you to," I said as I slowly let go.

"Call me when you get there Hun, please"

"I will, I promise," I said as I walked out to the car and hopped in the back. I smiled weakly at Sam and Emily as they drove off towards La Push.

Leaving the adoption centre was the hardest thing that I have ever done, I had always been looking forward to this day but I had never thought I would be 16 and going to a new home I thought I would be 18 and free with Gemma.

We were getting closer to my new home and the tears were ready to spill but I was holding them in.

Pulling into my new home and seeing Seth and Leah there waiting for me made me smile a little. When the car had stopped Sam and Leah got my bags, Emily went inside and Seth meets me at the door of the car. I smiled at him, he was a real gentle man and I was falling for him big time.

Sam and Leah took my bags inside and everyone took a seat in the lounge.

"Lunch will be ready in 30 minutes," Emily said as she put some muffins into the oven and began to make some sandwiches.

"Thanks," I said "I think I'm going to sort out my things if that's ok?"

"That is perfectly fine," Sam said.

"Feel free Hun, it's your room," Emily said, "there are coat hangers in the closet and the draws are all ready and your bed is made with fresh sheets,"

I walked into my new room and the tears just exploded out of me, I couldn't keep them in any longer. What was I doing here? I was going to Miss Gemma so much that it was going to kill me on the inside.

I pulled out my friendship blanket that Gemma and I made together when we were 10 and lied on my bed and cried.

**Seth's POV:**

Life was just getting better and better Hannah was moving in with her brother, who just happened to live down the road which meant I could see her whenever I wanted to. But at the moment Sam was driving back from the adoption centre to bring Hannah home.

When they arrived home Leah and Sam collected Hannah's bag, Emily went inside to start making lunch and I went to go and see my angel, she looked as if she had been crying which was not a good thing. I looked at her and felt like my heart was about to be ripped out.

When Hannah went into her room to put her things away I could hear her crying, her hear heart being ripped out by something, something that was upsetting her greatly. This was just making me feel even worse.

I knew Sam, Leah and Emily could tell that it was torture for me sitting out here when Hannah was in her bedroom so I found it the perfect time to go and talk to her, I couldn't stand her being like this for any longer.

I softly knocked on the door and waited for a reply, but there was none so I slowly let myself in.

**Hannah's POV:**

I knew this was just what I wanted but I also knew this was huge mistake; I was going to miss Gemma like mad.

I heard a soft knock on the door and thought it was Emily telling me lunch was ready so I waited for her to talk but she never did because it was Seth. He slowly let himself in and opened the door. My face was red and puffy from crying and I felt horrible so I tried to keep it together and looked in the other direction.

Seth closed the door and walked up behind me. "Hannah, what's wrong?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned. I turned around and looked at him,

"I just lost my best friend Seth," He hugged me tight and it felt great.

"You didn't, I promise, you can keep in contact with her, there is no reason why you cannot. " Seth said pulling me into a tight hug. "I will take you to visit her whenever you want and you can call her as well,"

"Thanks Seth," I said hugging him back, I loved Seth there was no doubt about it, I was falling for him big time.

"Lunch is another half an hour away yet so do you want some help putting your things away?" I smiled at the thought of spending time with Seth.

"Yes please,"

"Well, I can do almost anything, I just can't fold clothes put clothes on those hanging things and be careful,"

I laughed at Seth, typical Guy.

"Maybe you could just keep me company?"

"Sure thing," Seth said throwing himself onto my couch to talk to me. I just laughed and continued putting my clothes away.

Once I had finally finished putting my small number of clothes away it was time to put a few photos around the room, they were all of my friends, I jumped back and laid on the couch next to were Seth was sitting.

"You ok now?" He asked

"Yes thanks," I smiled at him.

"Good," he smiled moving the hair off my face. I smiled more at Seth until someone knocked onto the door and opened it; it was Emily.

"Sorry," she said closing it again as if she had just interrupted something. I smiled at her as she closed the door and sat up with Seth soon following.

"Lunch is ready, I think" I said grinning.

"So do I," Seth said standing up offering his hand to help me up.

"Thanks," I said taking his hand and walking into the kitchen.

"I see you two are happy," Emily said smiling as we walked in; I looked at our hands and blushed quickly letting go.

"Well..." Sam said getting up from the couch "Hannah, tonight were having a special bon fire for you tonight, the whole pack will be coming,"

"Pack? As in a pack of dogs?" I laugh knowing he's referring to Seth as a dog.

"Yea, I suppose so," Sam girnned.

"I can't wait," I smiled; I noticed Seth was smiling the whole time... creepy...

"Good, we will meet you down at the beach at 7:00!" Emily said as she came out of the kitchen and put a plate full of muffins and sandwiches on the table. "Hope you're hungry,"

"Thanks Em," I smiled and took a seat at the table taking a bite of a muffin, "these are amazing Em!" I smiled and ate up.

"Em's an amazing cook," Seth said as he smiling at Emily then at me.

"You're welcome Hannah, and thanks Seth," Emily smiled and walked over to Sam.

"Well we need to get ready for the bon fire tonight," Sam said "were going to leave you to alone,"

I smiled at Seth and Sam and Emily left the room, "see you at 7!" Emily said,

"See you then," I smiled at Seth and he smiled back at me.

"So what do you want to do now?" Seth said, I smiled wider knowing that he wanted to do something with me.

"Anything, I don't mind at all,"

"How well do you La Push?"

"Not very well," I grinned and Seth stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me out the door,

"Let's go for a walk around town then,"

"Sounds fun," I smiles and held Seth's hand as we walked down the street towards the local park. We talked about all sorts of things, About Seth's family, about Gemma, but then it was my turn to ask him something.

"Seth, why did Emily and Sam adopt me so fast? I mean, I hardly know them,"

"Uh, well"

"The lady at the centre said 'legally they can take you, but we will let Sam explain that later,' what does that mean Seth?"

"Umm...

**Hahahaha.. I bet you guys already know whats going to happen... or do you?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **** but NO haters.. xxxxxxxx**

**OOOOO and I changed my name guys... to 'xxxSETHYxxx'**

**TEAM SETH **** x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seth and Hannah:**

**Chapter 7:**

**Hannah's POV:**

Moving in with Sam and Emily couldn't be that bad. There was something that they weren't telling me about by they could adopt me but that didn't matter. Something was right about this, I could just tell.

"You don't have to stay up just because we are," Jared chuckled lightly, watching me. I shook my head a little, trying to tell them I'm okay.

I hadn't been living here long but I already knew that it was going to work. Within hours of living with Sam and Emily I knew that they were one big family with the rest of what I liked to call 'pack'. We were all currently in the lounge watching what was supposed to be '_Inception' _but I wasn't watching the movie, I was watching everyone else in the room. Sam was cuddled up close to Emily; they were a happy loved up couple. Jared and Kim were just like Sam and Emily, the love was oozing off of them but it was cute. Everyone else was just watching the movie like a normal person while eating bowls of snacks.

I couldn't help but sit next to Seth, maybe it was because he was the only person with no one next to him or maybe it was because the others had told me to sit next him.

My eyes where getting heavy as I couldn't help but lean my head against Seth's arm. I didn't care that the others where all looking our way. For a moment I thought that there was a growl, coming from Sam's direction. Looking over towards Sam I gave him a weak smile before closing my eyes, it didn't take long before I fell asleep.

**Seth's POV:**

She sat with me, she really sat with me. But even better, she fell asleep cuddled up to me. I couldn't tell how anyone would feel about this but I didn't care, she was perfect. I kissed her forehead lightly as everyone else was watching the movie. She stirred lightly but she cuddled into my side, it was exactly what I needed.

"Seth? Mind taking her to bed?" Emily asked quietly. I looked around for a moment; everyone had left or was leaving. Somehow I hadn't noticed anything; I was so caught up in watching Hannah and listening to her breathing.

"I'm more than happy to take her," I grinned a little and picked her up carefully and took her to her bedroom, I sat her down on her bed and rubbed her back lightly as she snuggled up close to me to sleep. I looked around for a moment; she was in what I would consider her pyjamas or close enough. I pulled back her blankets and laid her down, pulling the blankets over her.

"Don't go," I heard whisper from her lips. I froze in my steps and looked back to her before flicking off the lights and heading out to the lounge.

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for not uploading in a while! Love you all! Reviews please?**

**Also check out my fanfic tumblr**

** .com**


End file.
